Excita-me, Droga
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Isabella é uma adolescente muito curiosa. Ela encontra em uma revista, disposta na sessão de sexo, um artigo muito interessante sobre as técnicas da masturbação feminina. Curiosa por descobrir o fantástico mundo do prazer individual, ela embarca nessa aventura excitante. Mas, o que ela não poderia previr era que fosse ter uma "ajuda especial" de um técnico de informática, Edward.
1. O Artigo

**Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer, logo Twilight não me pertence. Às vezes eu brinco com esses personagens. E às vezes finjo que sou a SM. rs**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, amores da Annie! Estou estreando mais uma short-fic! Essa será bem curtinha, apenas cinco capítulos. Espero contar com vocês nessa nova aventura, incentivando-me com lindos comentários.

O sistema de postagens será à base de comentários. Comentários = capítulos. Sem comentários = sem capítulos.

O tema central da fanfic é adulto, haverá cenas de sexo, detalhadas, então se você não se sente à vontade com esse tipo de leitura, apenas não leia.

Um agradecimento super ultra mega power especial para a fofa da **Alissa Nayer** que betou esse "cacetinho safadinho" para mim! Leiam as fics dela também, ok? É só procurar por "Alissa Nayer".

Chega de blá, blá, blá, e divirtam-se com "Excita-me, droga"!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**EXCITA-ME, DROGA.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**:: ARTIGO ::**

**_#_**

"Aprenda as melhores formas de se tocar e obter muito prazer. Não se iniba; masturbação também é para as mulheres. Há certa controvérsia sobre a mulher que se toca; preconceito até. Apesar de estarmos no século XXI, o assunto _masturbação feminina _prossegue sendo um tabu, principalmente entre membros de uma família. Cerca de 10 mulheres que se masturbam, apenas uma delas confidencia isso para outra pessoa; seja um amigo ou um parente. Um absurdo em comparação à masturbação masculina onde o tema é abordado com espontaneidade e naturalidade entre o círculo de amigos e afins. Masturbação traz benefícios para a mulher, porque é uma forma dela estar em sintonia com o próprio corpo."

Isabella pausou a leitura do artigo que encontrou em uma revista apenas para varrer o cômodo com o olhar e verificar se realmente estava sozinha. Tinha dezoito anos, era virgem e queria muito conhecer o seu corpo — sexualmente falando. Identificou-se muito com o que havia acabado de ler. Era receosa em contar para outras pessoas que — periodicamente — tinha o hábito de se tocar. Alice certamente teria uma síncope se soubesse de suas "aventuras" noturnas.

Alice Brandon, sua melhor amiga desde tenra idade, era uma puritana nata. Apesar de ter um namorado, Jasper, Alice espalhava aos quatro cantos que perderia a sua virgindade apenas após o casamento. O jovem Jasper não parecia disposto a esperar pelo matrimônio para desfrutar dos prazeres da carne com a delicada Brandon, no entanto, ele não a forçava a desistir de conservar a sua virtude. Ele a amava, então esperaria pelo momento em que a garota se sentisse pronta para entregar-se.

A Swan já havia tentado se masturbar diversas vezes, mas nunca conseguiu atingir o alto patamar do prazer apenas com a estimulação forçada em seu _botão mágico do prazer, _como ela havia nomeado o seu clitóris. Ou era interrompida por Renée, que ao chegar do trabalho pela madrugada se dirigia ao seu quarto para beijá-na testa; ou quando os pais saiam no fim de semana, e ela ficava em casa, com todo o tempo livre para realizar a sua fantasia, bem, suas mãos simplesmente ficavam câimbras com a movimentação circular em repetição, o que acabava incidindo em mais uma frustração.

Esse era o ponto negativo em ter que precisar do auxílio dos dedos. Além de Isabella achar uma tarefa complicada demais conseguir alcançar o ponto máximo da lubrificação para que a "brincadeira" ficasse ainda mais interessante, sem nenhum atrito. Em alguns vídeos da internet a atriz _pornô _geralmente forçava com saliva, mas Isabella nunca tentou. Achava repugnante. Talvez tentasse na próxima oportunidade. Aquele dia, por exemplo, parecia ser o momento primoroso para que colocasse em prática o seu anseio adormecido.

Também havia o receio. O medo em perder a virgindade através dos seus dedos, porque ao contrário do que se diz por aí, o hímen era uma parte do corpo sensível demais. De acordo com suas pesquisas, poderia ser facilmente rompido até mesmo por movimentos bruscos. E, queria experimentar o prazer de sentir um pênis penetrando-a até avançar por sua membrana sensível que demarcava o início de sua vida sexual. Mesmo que no caminho sentisse o desconforto; o incômodo; a dor.

"Primeiramente você deve conhecer o seu corpo. Saber onde e quais são os locais que mais lhe dão prazer. Conhecer o corpo é o primeiro passo, se não o mais importante, para uma boa masturbação. Em segundo lugar, você não deve ter pressa; aquele velho ditado sobre _'a pressa é a inimiga da perfeição'_ cabe perfeitamente em nosso contexto. Em terceiro, ao invés de partir para as carícias na vagina, comece primeiramente com os seios, pernas, a parte interna da coxa, nádegas, para, por último seguir com os toques para o clitóris."

Após ler atentamente essa parte do artigo, a morena apertou a ponte do nariz. Havia detectado o seu primeiro erro na hora de se masturbar. Estava agindo de forma apressada, não depositava nenhuma atenção aos locais citados por uma sexóloga. Para ela, seu prazer era concentrado apenas em uma parte do corpo, e era esse que necessitava de sua atenção máxima — o botão mágico do prazer.

Na verdade, Isabella não conseguia acreditar que tocar seus seios pudesse lhe dar prazer. Apenas para provar a sua "teoria", a adolescente — antes de verificar mais uma vez que estava sozinha —, levou os dedos até os seios, tocando-os por debaixo da blusa e consequentemente sutiã. Os mamilos estavam _normais_, porém, a partir do momento em que ela fazia círculos em torno da pele rígida do seio, ela sentiu que ele eriçava. Sentiu um calor entre as pernas, e Isabella logo parou. Se continuasse com as carícias, se despiria ali mesmo, correndo o risco de ser pega em flagrante, por tocar-se e amainar um pouco da tensão tão reprimida.

Logo, continuou a leitura.

"Você pode começar essa busca por conhecimento corpóreo no banho. Lá, você tem uma intimidade e inibição maior, porque mesmo sem conotações sexuais, você está tocando em seu corpo. Uma boa dica é optar por sabonetes líquidos. Ressaltando mais uma vez: não tenha pressa."

— Não conhecia essa do banho — comentou para ninguém em específico. Virou a folha da revista, indo para a próxima página.

"As melhores posições para se masturbar são: de costas, de lado, sentada em uma cadeira ou cama com as pernas espaçadas. Entretanto, não se atenha a essas posições. À medida que você for criando mais intimidade com o seu corpo e consequentemente o seu prazer, tente novas posições. Assim como o sexo em dupla tende a ficar repetitivo quando frequente em apenas uma posição, da mesma forma é o sexo individual. Você também pode ousar em _artifícios_ para conseguir esse prazer. Listaremos abaixo os melhores e mais eficazes métodos para conseguir melhor satisfação. Porém, lembre-se: no sexo individual é você quem comanda."

Na parte inferior da revista havia uma lista e ilustrações do que a pessoa poderia usar na masturbação.

Bella pegou a caneta que estava por trás da orelha, grifando as opções.

_Dedos, vibrador, chuveirinho, travesseiro_.

Havia outros, mas ela atentou-se apenas a esses.

— Vibrador seria impossível para mim — pensou em voz alta, riscando a opção na revista. — Seria arriscado demais ter um vibrador em casa, eu não seria capaz de escondê-lo em um lugar seguro — continuou sua divagação. — Mas seria tão interessante — choramingou.

O vibrador pareceu-lhe tão apropriado. O formato era o mesmo de um pênis; a largura era exata e havia três tamanhos e espessuras diferentes, para que a mulher escolhesse qual lhe dava mais prazer. Desde os mais finos, aos absurdamente grandes que Isabella nomeou de "estuprador". Sim, porque era grande e nas especificações dizia que a extensão era de 33 cm. Talvez um bom comprimento para tocar em seu útero. Não, seria doloroso demais, se ela quisesse tentar alguma vez com vibrador. Deixaria para tentar essa opção após perder a virgindade.

O caso era com quem iria transar.

A virgem de dezoito anos não era um exemplo de pessoa sociável. Sua única amiga na Forks High School era Alice, e mesma fazia parte da "turma" dos nerds. Isabella sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água quando se sentava à mesa dos "inteligentes". Não tinha nenhum amigo homem. Aliás... Os lábios da Swan formaram um sorriso malicioso ao lembrar-se de um amigo. Seth Clearwater. Porém, por trás da menina curiosa, havia uma jovem tímida. Ela nunca seria capaz de chegar até o rapaz e dizer:

_"Oi, Seth, tudo bem? Estou a fim de transar, topa?"_

Apenas com esse pensamento as bochechas de Isabella tingiram-se de rosa framboesa. Antes que mais insanidades tomassem-lhe a mente, ela continuou a sua leitura do ponto exato onde havia tido a interrupção.

"O ponto mais sensível em uma mulher é o clitóris. A área contém muitas terminações nervosas e as chances de ter prazer acariciando essa região é muito grande. Use lubrificante para que não haja nenhum atrito. Competindo apenas com o enigmático ponto G. Há quem afirme que esse lugar é fantasioso e seria uma busca infindável encontrá-lo, como foi recentemente comentado em nosso fórum de discussão. Contudo, nós estaremos aqui para informá-la passo a passo da sua busca por satisfação."

_Ponto G._ Havia uma enorme familiaridade com esse nome. Em suas tentativas de masturbação nunca tentou a penetração, por isso não conhecia o "caminho" para chegar até esse paraíso tão comentado.

Isabella deixou a revista no sofá, enquanto corria até o seu quarto para buscar o _notebook_. Ligou-o e esperou alguns segundos para clicar no ícone de sua internet. Colocou na barra de endereço o site correspondente ao artigo que lia, surpreendendo-se com a aparência do site. Não havia nada de erótico, apenas sensualidade.

— Bella? — A adolescente se assustou com o chamado, fechando rapidamente a revista que estava lendo, colocando-a por debaixo de uma almofada do sofá.

— Sim? — Virou o pescoço em direção à entrada da casa. — Estou aqui — tentou apaziguar seu nervosismo e não denunciar que estava praticando algo ilícito, como ler revista erótica.

— Está na sala? — o visitante perguntou ao se aproximar do cômodo. Ao entrar na sala, Renée estava colocando um de seus brincos em uma orelha, estava atrasadíssima, mas não iria sair sem se despedir de Isabella. — Já estou de saída, meu amor.

— Tudo bem — cruzou os pés um no outro.

— Você está diferente... — confabulou, olhando a filha de cima a baixo. Nesse momento Bella corou com o olhar especulativo e acusatório de Renée.

— Hum... Impressão sua.

— Certo, certo. — Deu um sorriso. — Não apronte. O seu pai está fora da cidade, então é provável que você fique sozinha o dia inteiro. Não deixe nenhum estranho entrar em casa, e não se esqueça de deixar a porta fechada, sim?

— Não seria a primeira vez que eu ficaria sozinha em casa — lembrou-a.

— Eu apenas me preocupo com você, anjo.

— Eu sei me cuidar, mãe.

— Sei disso, meu anjo. Há um rapaz — iniciou Renée. — Ele é o nosso vizinho, pedi para que ele instalasse um ótimo programa em meu computador.

— Vizinho? — Isabella questionou com o cenho franzido. Sua oportunidade de testar _coisas _estava se esvaindo conforme Renée continuava o seu discurso.

— Edward Cullen. Ele entende _dessas coisas,_ bebê. Seja legal quando ele chegar.

— Mãe, você não prefere esperar um momento em que você esteja presente?

— Você está com medo de Edward, Bella? Ou eu estou ficando louca?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

— A questão não é ter medo ou não, ele provavelmente é um louco por informática. Nem iria reparar que eu já tenho seios!

— Isabella! — Renée censurou, apesar de ter sorrido com o exagero da filha.

— Mãe... Por favor, eu queria ficar sozinha — fez um beiço com os lábios, tentando convencer Renée.

— Alguma atividade da escola?

— Sim. Uma apresentação _oral_ — tossiu. — Eu ficaria mais à vontade para... _Treinar _se eu tivesse a certeza que não há outra pessoa no cômodo ao lado do meu.

— Sinto muito. Eu realmente preciso desse programa instalado, para ontem!

— Ele não pode vir instalar à noite?

— Não. Quando eu chegar, preciso desse programa devidamente instalado e funcionando perfeitamente!

— Merda! — praguejou, em seguida cruzando os braços.

— Sinto muito, querida — repetiu suas apologias. — Já estou de saída, comporte-se!

Isabella permaneceu na sala por mais alguns instantes. Quem seria Edward Cullen, o técnico de informática que Renée havia requisitado para a instalação de algum programa idiota? Lembrou-se rapidamente de um senhor idade que morava no décimo nono andar. Ele possuía os cabelos rebeldes, barbas que deixavam metade do seu rosto ocultado pela penugem. Bella tinha quase certeza que ele tinha por hábito coçar o nariz enquanto fazia as refeições.

_Urgh!_

A imagem formada coincidia com o nome da criatura. _Puta merda!_ Quais as chances de uma mulher moderna nomear o seu filho de "Edward"?

Com a revista e notebook em mãos, Isabella saiu do apartamento indo em direção aos elevadores. Precisava conversar com Alice. Talvez ela conhecesse esse tal de Edward Cullen.

**#**

* * *

**N/B: Olá! Mais um trabalhinho com a Annie, aê! Essa Bellinha curiosa ainda vai render! LOL Eu não sei de vocês, mas esse primeiro capítulo dá um gostinho de posta logo o próximo não é? Hahaha Quem está ansiosa para conhecer o Edward? Eu tô! o/ Então, deixem muito amor (lê-se reviews) na caixinha aí embaixo pra incentivar dona Annie a postar logo! Beijo, Alissa.**  
**-**  
**N/A: E então, o que acharam? Tenho essa fic guardada há algum tempo e estou finalmente postando. Lembre-se que comentários são SEMPRE bem-vindos! Além de me incentivar a escrever mais, mostra que vocês estão lendo. Então, abasteça o tanque de gasolina desse fusca, caso contrário ele não anda. Hahahaha.**  
**Até breve!**  
**Annie.**


	2. O Técnico

**Excita-me, Droga**

* * *

**N/A:** Olááá, meninas lindas! Não, isso não é uma miragem! Hahaha Depois de mais de dois meses, eis o segundo capítulo de ED! Êêêêê, para a NOOOOOOOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA! \o/

Agradecer primeiramente à minha beta linda** Alissa Nayer** que sempre me cobrava por esse técnico lindo e que betou esse segundo capítulo. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada, chuchuzinho! *coraçõezinhos*

Obrigada também às meninas lindas que deixaram um comentário e que não desistirão da história, mesmo a autora sendo uma relapsa.

No Fanfiction net:_ Renally, Marina, Ninha Souma, gbtm, Flavia, Jackziita Mendes, Swear Word, Maah Cullen, Violet, A, 2, Jjj e Mellany B_ por terem comentado!

Agradecer ao pessoal que colocou a fic aos alertas e favoritos: _Alexia Almeida, Lolitasss, Milla20, Thuani, bea-barken, biapontesa, sarosa, Euterpe Anonima, Joana Patricia, LayMimos, Lorena Vitoria, MariCullenHale, Mocho Azul e PalomaMB._

É isso... tenham uma divertida leitura! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**:: O Técnico ::**

Para a sorte de Isabella, Alice morava no mesmo prédio. A jovem curiosa caminhou até as escadas — o elevador estava há quase um ano com defeito — para ir em direção ao apartamento em que a sua melhor amiga Alice morava. Bateu freneticamente o punho na porta de madeira, ouvindo um estrangulado "já vai" como resposta, estava impaciente, sabia. Demorou alguns minutos até que a pequena Brandon chegasse à porta para abri-la e deixar a Swan passar.

Bella adentrou como um raio no apartamento que Alice morava em conjunto com os pais, dirigindo-se diretamente ao quarto da amiga — que ela conhecia o caminho tão bem quanto o seu.

— O que aconteceu? — inquiriu Alice seguindo Isabella. A Swan sentou-se na cama da amiga, posicionando-se de forma indiana enquanto as mãos desordenavam o cabelo castanho-avermelhado e os dentes mastigavam os lábios.

— Alice... — começou incerta. — Ah, esquece! — Dobrou o corpo para trás, deitando-se.

— Você pode confiar em mim, Bella — assegurou a Brandon, arrastando-se para ficar mais próxima à amiga. — Nós somos amigas, esqueceu?

Bella estava com os olhos fechados, mas seus dentes jamais pararam de morder os lábios.

— Você irá machucá-los se continuar com esse... com essa coisa de mastigar os lábios! — censurou-a, confortando-a com um toque no ombro.

— Se eu confidenciar uma coisa a você, — começou Bella, abrindo os olhos e sentando-se em frente à Alice para estudar as reações da amiga enquanto lhe segredava sobre o artigo de masturbação que encontrara na revista. — Promete que não irá me levar até um exorcista?

Alice conteve uma gargalhada, mas ficou circunspecta ao responder com solicitude: — Claro que não! Você é a minha amiga, Bella — assegurou, pegando as mãos da morena entre as suas. — Você pode me contar o que quiser. Prometo que não irei recriminá-la ou arrastá-la ao padre Elliot.

— Você promete? — perguntou em um fio de voz.

— Prometo — aquiesceu. — O que você andou aprontando? Eu apenas a arrastaria até o padre caso você me conte que andou praticando algumas sessões de canibalismo ou zoofilia. Caso não seja nenhuma dessas duas coisas terríveis, serei uma ótima ouvinte. Quem sabe uma conselheira?

— Você tem a minha idade, Alice — começou Bella, cerrando os olhos para afrontar a amiga. — Você... você nunca sentiu nenhum _fogo_ subindo pelas pernas quando Jasper está te beijando?

— Bella! — acoimou em um tom acima do normal. Deu um tapa na perna da amiga à sua frente, inclinando a cabeça para baixo de modo que ocultasse o seu embaraço com o assunto em pauta. Estava com a face rubra. — Essa não é uma pergunta _saudável_!

— Você disse que eu podia perguntar qualquer coisa! — acusou.

— Disse que você poderia _contar_ qualquer coisa. Contar e perguntar não são a mesma coisa! — continuou sem fitar Isabella. — Você... você anda sentindo essas _coisas_? — indagou em um murmúrio como se fosse um pecado pronunciar as palavras.

— O tempo inteiro! — confessou. Em um rompante, Alice ergueu a cabeça para fitar Isabella que continuava com a mesma expressão solícita de antes. — Na escola, por exemplo, principalmente na aula de educação física, eu sinto uma... _queimação_ entre as pernas enquanto eu observo os rapazes treinando. E quando eles estão sem camisa? Você parou para reparar naquela "trilha do pecado" que começa logo abaixo do umbigo e termina...

— Chega! — Alice interrompeu ainda encabulada, porque sabia onde _aquela_ conversa chegaria. — Você é uma... uma ninfomaníaca! — Brandon acusou estendendo o dedo indicador para Isabella.

— Eu _ainda_ não sou. Infelizmente, não tenho ninguém disposto a se enfiar entre as minhas pernas.

— Isabella! — Alice acoimou-a com seus olhos quase escapulindo das órbitas. — Isso não é algo que uma moça de respeito diga. Se mamãe entra aqui e escuta você dizendo uma barbaridade dessas?

— Não é como se a sua mãe nunca tivesse feito sexo na vida. — Deu de ombros. — Você pediu para que eu me abrisse com você, Alice, e agora está me julgando! — apontou.

— Eu não estou julgando, querida. — Voltou à serenidade. — Apenas fui pega de surpresa. Mas, continue. Prometo que serei uma boa ouvinte, ok?

— Ok! — Bella assentiu. — Continuando, esses dias eu encontrei uma revista. Não, não é uma revista com homens pelados. — Rolou os olhos ao notar o espanto da amiga ao contar sobre as "revistas". — Eu achei o conteúdo interessante... Uma sexóloga explica sobre masturbação.

Parou apenas para estudar a expressão indecifrável da amiga. Alice não piscava. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Bella, e sua boca estava aberta formando um perfeito 'O'. A morena balançou a Brandon pelos ombros, mas nem assim ela esboçou alguma reação. Isabella temia que, assombrada com a revelação, a pequena tenha entrado em algum tipo de choque.

— _Mastur_... Santo Deus! — Alice levantou-se em um pulo, afastando-se o máximo que conseguia de Isabella. — Você anda praticando essa injúria, Bella? Se o padre descobre que você anda se... _tocando_ ele corta as suas mãos!

Bella rolou os olhos, novamente, para o absurdo de Alice.

— Você deveria experimentar. É muito bom — disse apenas para provocar a amiga, que em resposta fez o sinal da cruz.

— Não queira me corromper, Isabella Marie!

— Alice... menos, por favor — balançou os ombros. — O caso é que eu não estou aqui para falar sobre masturbação.

— Não ouse repetir essa palavra — apontou o dedo para Bella.

— Tudo bem. Eu acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. Como está o seu namoro com Jasper? — inquiriu a morena, impondo um assunto neutro. Alice tornou a relaxar. Permitindo-se até mesmo voltar para perto dela, puxando a cadeira de balanço próxima à cama e sentando-se a pouco mais de um metro de distância de Bella.

— Está normal... — assumiu um olhar meditativo. — Tem uma semana que não nos falamos. Da última vez aconteceu algo terrível, e eu ainda preciso ir à igreja me confessar com o padre e pagar a minha penitência. Você acredita que eu caí na tentação de... você sabe, colocar a minha língua na boca do Jazz... Isso é um pecado! Fora que depois ele começou a mordiscar a minha orelha e beijar o meu pescoço. Por isso que o padre nos ensina não utilizar esse tipo de beijo. Ele é a porta para o pecado. Deixa a pessoa sem raciocinar no que é certo e tudo o que pensa é em satisfazer a vontade da carne. O Jasper tentou beijar o meu pescoço, na verdade ele beijou. Só que ainda havia um pedaço de consciência em meio àquela luxúria e eu sabia que era errado, muito. Mas na hora a gente não pensa muito. Apenas quando... Senhor! Como eu me envergonho disto, Bella. Apenas quando o Jasper tocou em meus seios que eu voltei à razão. Claro que depois daquele atrevimento dele eu terminei o namoro. O problema é que eu o amo, mas ele não me respeita! E... — Alice parou o seu discurso para reabastecer o pulmão com oxigênio, notando que a morena fixava um ponto desconhecido na porta de seu quarto. — Bella? — chamou apenas para ter certeza de que dialogava sozinha. — Bella! Você não está ouvindo nada do que estou contando! — Uma Alice Brandon enfurecida gritou para Isabella.

— Desculpe — ofereceu apologias à amiga. Estava com seus pensamentos em outra dimensão, na verdade seus pensamentos estavam entregue a um artigo sobre masturbação, mas isso ela jamais confidenciaria à Alice. A pequena Brandon era puritana demais e seria capaz de levá-la para uma sessão de exorcismo por algum padre louco se contasse o que permeava os seus pensamentos.

— Bella! — choramingou. — Você está distraída demais! O que aconteceu?

— Nada, Alice. Nada. — Agradecia que não estavam tendo contato visual, e assim sendo Alice não poderia enxergar a mentira em seus olhos. A amiga era muito astuta para o seu minúsculo tamanho.

— Você está mentindo. — disse apenas.

— Se acreditar nisso te faz feliz...

— Eu terminei com Jasper — mudou de assunto. A feição de Alice subitamente tornou-se triste.

— Você o quê? — Abruptamente virou-se para Alice, seu tom de voz subindo duas oitavas com o choque.

Alice e Jasper eram as combinações perfeitas. Eles eram feitos um para o outro, e ouvi-la dizer que havia rompido o relacionamento, bem, isso era um choque para a morena.

— Jasper não me respeita, Bella — choramingou Alice. — Ele simplesmente não me respeita! — Seu tom era indignado.

— Alice...

— Jasper tocou em meus seios! — repetiu. — Em meus seios! Isso é inadmissível para mim!

— Alice... — Bella tentou mais uma vez.

— Não, Bella. Você não entende! — ralhou a Alice, totalmente inquieta em seu assento. — Você começará mais uma vez com aquele papo "que essas coisas são normais, que faz parte de um relacionamento e blá, blá, blá". Mas eu não consigo ser assim... — pensou em uma expressão para usar. A adolescente estalava o dedo para ajudar seu pensamento a acelerar em busca de um vocábulo adequado. — Tão _liberal_. Se Jasper tocou em meus seios é porque ele não me respeita. E eu não posso namorar um garoto que me têm como uma qualquer!

— Não seja tão exagerada, Allie.

— Não é exagero, Bella!

— Tudo bem. — a morena levantou-se. — Eu preciso ir embora, daqui a pouco o "vizinho louco" estará batendo em minha porta. Vemos-nos mais tarde? — perguntou a Alice.

— Vizinho louco? — questionou intrigada.

Isabella rangeu os dentes.

— Eu não o conheço. Aliás, você sabe quem seria Edward Cullen?

Alice de súbito entra em uma crise de gargalhadas.

Isabella encara a amiga com os olhos formados em duas fendas. Gostaria de entender a piada.

— Não, eu não o conheço — mentiu.

— Merda! — grunhiu. Alice era a sua única esperança.

— Boa sorte, Bella! — gritou assim que a amiga passou pela porta, completamente enfurecida por algum motivo desconhecido pela Brandon.

(...)

Saindo do apartamento de Alice, Isabella pisou a passos duros até o elevador do prédio. Esbarrava com alguns _vizinhos_ no meio do caminho, mas a garota estava dispersa demais para se lembrar de pedir desculpas pela agressão não premeditada. Agradecera mentalmente por estar de sapatos sem saltos, caso contrário, o som do salto calhando com o piso seria ensurdecedor.

Logo ao sair do elevador, Isabella teve uma infeliz surpresa ao avistar o seu ex-namorado. Aquele era o ponto negativo em ter um relacionamento com um garoto que morava no mesmo prédio. As chances de um encontro infortunado seriam gigantescas.

— Oi. — assustou-se com uma voz próxima.

Bella virou-se para encarar quem havia chegado.

— Ah, é você — disse despreocupadamente não parando a sua trajetória.

— É assim que você trata os seus _amigos,_ Bella?

Irritada, ela interrompeu a caminhada.

— Entenda uma coisa, Jared: nós _não_ somos amigos.

Deu novamente as costas para o jovem tentando continuar o seu percurso, contudo ela foi impedida de realizar esse ato quando as mãos de Jared lhe puxaram de volta pelo cotovelo.

— Logicamente somos mais que amigos, _baby_. — tocou o queixo de Isabella.

Bella desferiu um tapa nos dedos do rapaz que acariciava o seu maxilar e lábios.

— Nós não somos _nada_ — sibilou.

— Não conhecia esse seu lado com pouca memória, baby — riu sardonicamente, fazendo Isabella tremer de repulsa. — Se você quiser nós poderíamos relembrar os velhos tempos. — Deu uma piscadela.

Jared Wood havia sido o seu "namorado" por quinze dias. Começara o relacionamento com rapaz por ele ser amigo de seu primo, Jacob, o qual lhe apresentou em uma de suas idas até às festas na fogueira que semanalmente acontecia em La Push. Wood era um garoto bonito. Não era magro, mas também não possuía uma montanha de músculos. Sua estatura era normal para alguém de dezessete anos e por ser adepto a esportes radicais conservava o corpo em forma. Os olhos cinzentos como as nuvens do céu de Forks foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Bella no jovem.

Todavia, Bella não queria nenhum relacionamento e nem se iludir com falsas promessas, terminando assim o que nem poderia ser considerado de namoro.

Alice quando dizia que Bella era liberal demais, não estava mentindo.

Quando estavam a sós, o casal não se restringia a ficar apenas nos beijinhos, sorrateiramente o rapaz migrava os seus beijos para o pescoço e colo de Isabella, sendo interrompido — lógico — quando ele ficava muito próximo aos seus seios.

— Não há o que relembrar — garantiu, suspirando em alívio ao avistar a porta do apartamento que morava. — Adeus, Wood.

(...)

O relógio marcava três horas da tarde. Se Isabella gostaria de testar o seu "experimento" teria que fazer logo; antes que Renée ou o técnico chegasse. Depois de tomar um relaxante banho, a Swan comprovou que sentia muito prazer ao tocar a parte interior de suas pernas, mas aquele era o seu limite. Avançou as mãos pela barriga, subindo em direção aos seios, mais uma vez contornando com o polegar a pele rígida e escura dos mamilos. Não continuou, contudo. Gostaria de completar a sua experiência em seu quarto, na cama, onde poderia ter mais espaço.

Isabella estava se sentindo uma completa pervertida ao colocar um largo espelho portátil na mesma direção que a cama. Ali, da forma que o cristal estava posicionado ela poderia ter uma ampla visão de como trabalhava em suas partes íntimas. Lembrou-se de todas as dicas que pescara na revista que abordava o tema de masturbação feminina como capa, e algumas dicas que anotara ao analisar minuciosamente vídeos de masturbação. Ao lembrar-se das buscas pelas dicas visuais, tratou de colocar um lembrete em sua mente de que precisaria apagar com urgência o histórico navegado na internet. Renée não ficaria muito contente ao saber o que a filha andava pesquisando na web.

Ao despir-se por completo da toalha, Isabella permitiu-se ficar por três minutos analisando o seu corpo. Era bonita, ela não podia negar. Os seios eram na medida certa; nem pequenos demais para sobrarem nas mãos e boca de algum rapaz, muito menos, grandes demais para atrapalhar na hora da "diversão".

Por um momento a adolescente esqueceu-se que em poucas horas, ou minutos, ela não sabia, estaria recebendo um técnico de informática para fazer a instalação de um programa que Renée necessitava com urgência.

Admirou as pernas. O interior destas e aquele "V" em sua virilha. No momento do banho a garota havia feito a sua depilação; não era de sua vontade ter uma cortina de pelos atrapalhando a sua visão. Após prender os cabelos com uma fita, Isabella finalmente deitou-se na cama. Todos os seus movimentos eram captados pelo cristal, ao qual ela mantinha os olhos castanhos praticamente grudados. Deitou-se completamente no leito, desarrumando os lençóis cor de pêssego. Entreabriu as suas pernas, sendo assaltada pela visão de sua região intima. Bella queria levar logo os dedos em direção ao sexo, mas lembrou-se das palavras que lera no artigo; "precisava ir com calma", repetiu em seus pensamentos.

Colocou dois travesseiros por trás do pescoço, encontrando uma posição em que estivesse confortável.

— Merda! — praguejou a adolescente. — Talvez, fazer isso com um filme pornô seja mais entusiasmante!

Tão logos os pensamentos chegaram; foram embora. Não poderia correr mais riscos ao qual já estava se submetendo.

Fechou os olhos. Permitiu sua mente vagar por lugares desconhecidos. Deixou-se guiar por seus instintos, enquanto seus dedos faziam trilhas tortuosas por seu abdômen; ora subia em direção aos seios, ora descia em direção à _abertura do paraíso_. Seus dedos frios em contato com a sua pele fervente estava fazendo um choque delicioso percorrer por seu corpo. De todas as vezes que tentara a masturbação, em nenhuma ficara tão excitada como naquele instante. Ela conseguia sentir a sua intimidade começar a ficar úmida; queria levar os dedos em direção ao local.

Tocar.

Sentir.

Sentir em seus dedos o prazer que ela mesma estava se proporcionando. Porém, resistiu. As palavras naquele artigo soavam como um mantra em estado de repetição ativo.

_Ir com calma era a chave do sucesso_, naquela situação, o seu tão privado orgasmo.

Quando começou as carícias nos seios, primeiramente a morena preocupou-se em ocupar com eles individualmente. Beliscava os mamilos até que os pequenos botões ficassem também em estado rígido. O arrepio transpassar por seu corpo fora inevitável; e Isabella sorriu em meio a essa constatação. Apertou os seios. Massageou. Acariciou. Tocou-se. Quando estava preparada para atribuir as carícias aos dois seios, Bella pôde quase sentir que estava sendo levada à beira do abismo, mas fora apenas um truque de sua imaginação.

Não iria desistir facilmente.

(...)

— Edward, você está atrasado! — O rapaz com cabelos cor de bronze assustou-se com a voz grave do seu tio, Carlisle.

— Já estou saindo — gritou alto o suficiente para que o tio escutasse em seu escritório. Edward estava terminando de efetuar o pagamento das suas compras na Amazon. Precisaria testar um novo lançamento. O ruivo não conseguia resistir às inovações tecnológicas que surgiam no mercado.

— Você já deveria estar no apartamento 309 a quinze minutos, Edward. — A voz de Carlisle estava estupidamente próxima. Virou-se em direção à porta de entrada do quarto, esbarrando praticamente no tio que estava logo atrás. — Se você não sair desse computador agora, perderá uma cliente. Renée é nossa vizinha, você deve deixá-la _plenamente_ _satisfeita_.

Emburrado, Edward obedeceu às ordens do tio. Apenas entrou no banheiro com algumas roupas para se trocar; não daria tempo de tomar mais um banho — apesar de ter apenas vinte minutos que o técnico banhou-se.

— Já estou saindo — comunicou ao tio que estava sentado no sofá assistindo algum documentário.

Encaminhou-se em direção aos elevadores. Após estar dentro e apertar o botão que o levaria até o décimo sexto andar, Edward assobiava para passar o tempo.

Gostava dos serviços que fazia no prédio, mas aquele dia em específico era a sua folga. Edward arrependia-se de ter aceitado à oferta da Sra. Swan em instalar um programa em seu computador justamente em seu dia de folga.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Edward arrastou seus pés até a porta 309. Bateu uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e ninguém atendeu. Tocou a campainha, mas logo se lembrou de que estava quebrada — Renée avisou. A mulher também garantiu que haveria alguém em casa durante toda à tarde, mas não era o que parecia. Encarando todas as direções, lançou a mão em direção à maçaneta, precavendo-se em receber alguma pancada com taco de beisebol, caso o confundissem com algum ladrão. Girou a maçaneta, e adentrou. Tudo estava silencioso demais quando ele entrou no apartamento. A lâmpada da sala estava apagada, assim como dos outros cômodos. A única luz que clareava parcamente o ambiente era a solar.

— Olá? — chamou. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans, cogitando a possibilidade de girar em seus calcanhares e ir embora. À noite avisaria à vizinha que não havia ninguém em casa. Porém, quando se virou para seguir em direção à saída, seus ouvidos foram preenchidos com sons de gemidos partindo de algum cômodo. Rapidamente seu corpo entrou em estado de alerta. Com um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face, ele encaminhou-se na direção de onde os sons estavam vindos. Sentindo-se um estúpido _voyeur_, parou em frente a uma porta. Os gemidos estavam cada vez mais intensos; notou a falta de uma segunda voz, e não resistiu à tentação de abrir uma fresta da porta para espionar o que acontecia do outro lado.

Espiou pela pequena abertura, e seus olhos pararam em um espelho refletindo uma...

— Puta merda! — exclamou, tornando-se ciente da ereção que crescia entre as suas pernas. Levou os dedos em direção ao membro pulsante, apertando-o para tentar acalmar-se. — Puta _fodida_ merda!

Abriu mais um pouco da fresta da porta, querendo ter os seus olhos assaltados mais uma vez pela visão do sexo rosado que estava sendo estimulado. Os dedos inexperientes da garota rodeavam o seu clitóris de forma desordenada em movimentos circulares. Os grandes lábios também róseos mexiam conforme os dedos raspavam sobre eles. A pequena fenda de sua vagina... completamente molhada... Sua língua salivou ao tornar-se ciente do quão pronta ela estava.

_Queria prová-la._

— Oh, santo Deus... — ela exclamava. A voz musical e infantil. A face da garota foi refletida no espelho posicionado em frente ao seu corpo. Os olhos estavam fechados. Os seios com os mamilos eriçados e pontudos. Seu abdômen subia e descia conforme a sua respiração estava acelerada. O ponto brilhante de sua vagina permanecia molhado.

Quando a moça penetrou-se com o dedo médio, foi o máximo que ele poderia suportar. Desfez-se do botão e desceu o zíper da calça libertando o membro pulsante em suas mãos. Espalhou o pré-gozo por toda a ereção, masturbando-se enquanto observava a garota fazer o mesmo. O técnico fechou seus olhos enquanto imaginava que suas grandes e ásperas mãos eram as delicadas de Isabella, ou talvez os seus lábios macios sugando-lhe toda a proeminência. A ponta do pênis estava brilhante. Os movimentos dele em seu membro perduraram por instantes a fio, enquanto ele gemia obscenidades, esquecendo-se por completo que estava espionando a filha de Renée Swan. Porém era homem e não obtinha controle de seus desejos. Quando sentiu que estava próximo de gozar, Edward suspendeu a cueca e a calça, gozando no tecido da peça intima. Um filete de suor escorria de sua testa.

Quando tinha a respiração novamente estabilizada, ele tentou espionar novamente a garota em cima da cama, porém tudo o que encontrou foram os lençóis espalhados e o espelho removido. Assustou-se que havia sido pego e que a qualquer instante a polícia local estaria no prédio para prendê-lo. Mas lembrou-se de que a única delegacia de Forks era comandada _justamente_ por Charlie Swan.

— Procurando por mim? — Edward pulou ao ter a porta completamente aberta. A garota estava com os cabelos soltos, as bochechas coradas e no lábio havia uma pequena fenda. Usava apenas robe de seda branco que cobria a sua nudez.

— Eu... — Começou o técnico, assumindo uma coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas. — Eu sou...

— Um _voyeur_, eu sei — Isabella interrompeu. Abriu completamente a porta do seu quarto, puxando Edward pelas mãos para dentro. O rapaz cambaleou até parar em frente a um sofá de couro preto. — Mais excitante do que me masturbar foi vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Você costuma fazer isso sempre?

— Me desculpe... eu... eu não queria...

Isabella pôs o indicador sobre os lábios do técnico, lhe impedindo a fala.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhado. — Abriu o primeiro botão da camisa xadrez azul dele. — Eu sei como é estar com o desejo em ebulição. O senso de racionalidade nos abandona. Mas, eu ficaria feliz em apreciar aquele seu show mais uma vez. Claro que de uma outra forma... — Mordeu o lábio enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam nos botões da camisa.

Bella não estava se reconhecendo com toda aquela ousadia em "dominar" um homem. Aproveitando-se da oportunidade única, inclinou-se para morder-lhe o queixo, arrancando um gemido do técnico.

— Eu acho que estou no inferno. Sinto-me tão quente. É uma mistura de prazer, desejo e luxúria. Você é a personificação do próprio pecado, mas, ao contrário do que eu deveria fazer, eu não quero me esconder.

Edward continuava parado e com os olhos fechados enquanto tinha o maxilar e mandíbula mordida pelos dentes da Swan, o pescoço beijado por seus lábios.

— Ou então você pode ser apenas um fruto da minha imaginação. Desejei tanto por um homem que pudesse saciar o meu desejo, e agora, aparece um em minha porta com as características de um Adônis.

— Eu acho...

Bella interrompeu novamente.

— Sua voz é linda, mas eu prefiro que você fique calado. Caso não puder permanecer assim, posso procurar algum pano para amordaçá-lo. Seria um desperdício, mas a escolha é sua. Você entrou em meu quarto sem ser convidado, agora está à minha mercê. Posso fazer o que quiser de você... — mordeu-lhe o lóbulo. Edward gemeu e apertou-a na cintura. — Seus gemidos têm um efeito poderoso sobre mim. Eu estou completamente molhada, e de quem é a culpa? Sua. É claro que é sua. Você quer sentir o quanto eu estou úmida?

Despiu o técnico da camisa xadrez e a regata branca que usava por baixo. Bella ficou ainda mais excitada ao notar a tatuagem tribal no ombro e omoplata do rapaz. Desfez-se do laço do robe, ficando completamente nua à frente do desconhecido. Não sentiu vergonha como imaginara, apenas o mais palpável desejo. Guiou a mão do homem em direção ao meio de suas pernas, fazendo com que ele sentisse a sua quentura e a umidade. Guiando-se sozinho, o técnico percorreu com seus dedos todo o _períneo_ dela, rodando com o seu indicador o clitóris inchado de Isabella, e pincelando com o dedo a entrada do paraíso infernal. Com a outra mão livre, Edward apoiou uma das pernas da moça em seu quadril, fazendo com que o espaço para percorrer a área fosse maior. Penetrou-a com um dedo, recebendo um gemido como resposta. Adentrava e recuava da quentura da garota, desejoso que os movimentos estivessem sendo executados por seu membro que novamente estava ereto.

— Você é virgem? — Ele perguntou de repente. O corpo de Isabella enrijeceu ao ouvir a pergunta do técnico.

— Não importa... — Ele tirou o dedo dentro de si, apenas rodeando o seu clitóris. — Apenas... _continue_.

— Eu não vou lhe foder se você for virgem — avisou, colocando a outra perna ao redor de sua cintura.

— Que porra...! — ela tentou contestar, mas sentiu o corpo deslizar até entrar em contato com o tecido macio dos lençóis.

Edward a puxou até deixá-la sentada, enquanto retirava por completo o robe. Deixou os seios expostos.

— Eu sou um desconhecido para você. — Beijou-a no pescoço, fazendo o corpo de Bella explodir em duzentos pedaços diferentes.

— O que isso importa? Desconhecidos transam todos os dias. — Cravou suas unhas nas costas de Edward.

— Desconhecidos que sabem o nome do outro — lembrou-a, fazendo uma trilha de beijos por todo o vale, chegando próximo aos seios.

Os beijos de Edward foram descendo gradualmente em direção ao seu _botão mágico do prazer_ que pulsava por uma atenção. Quando se tornou ciente do que ele estaria para fazer, os dedos de Isabella fincaram nos lençóis ao seu redor. Primeiramente ele massageou cada um de seus pés, mordendo o seu tornozelo e beijando cada um dos seus dedos. Em seguida passou os lábios pela perna lisa e perfumada do banho recém-tomado, dirigindo-se para o interior da perna dela. Quando a respiração de Edward bateu em seu Monte de Vênus, pensou que poderia facilmente rasgar os lençóis que estavam abaixo de si. De repente o quarto estava quente demais. O frio que adentrava pela janela aberta era uma massa de calor no meio daquele ambiente quase vulcânico. Seu corpo eram as lavas vivas sendo aquecidas pela língua de Edward. Com os dedos ele afastou seus _lábios_, tendo novamente a visão rósea de seus pequenos lábios e vagina. Sua excitação escorria como um néctar viscoso de sua "menina", que rapidamente foi sugada pelos lábios famintos do técnico.

— Puta merda! — ralhou, contorcendo-se ao sentir a língua de Edward polir toda a extensão de sua intimidade.

— Como é que você gosta? — ele perguntou. Bella sentiu-se abandonada com a falta do contato com a sua "menina", quase abaixando a cabeça dele e demandando em um tom incisivo: "continue!". — Assim? — perguntou polindo com a língua a vagina dela. — Ou assim? — chupou-lhe os pequenos lábios e o clitóris.

— Droga! — Isabella gemia. — _Assim_...

— Assim como? — repetiu os movimentos anteriores, fazendo-a arquear o corpo.

Ele variava os movimentos circulares ao redor de sua "menina". Às vezes penetrava-lhe com a língua, recolhendo o líquido viscoso como prova de sua excitação. Quando sentiu o seu orgasmo se aproximar como um vulcão furioso, ele se afastou.

Edward lambia os lábios que anteriormente estavam lhe provando. Era excitante. Porém, ela estava irritada por ter, mais uma vez, perdido a sua oportunidade de gozar. Enquanto ele estava sobre ela, Isabella, pela primeira vez, atentou-se ao homem que a mantinha submissa. Os olhos dele eram de um profundo verde brilhante, os cabelos semelhantes ao bronze e os lábios eram finos e rosados.

— Você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

— _Marie_. O meu nome é Marie — deu o seu segundo nome.

Edward riu. O hálito bateu diretamente com os mamilos rosados da garota.

— Anthony — imitou-a. Conhecia-a e sabia que o seu nome era Isabella e não "Marie" como mentira.

— Pronto. Agora somos desconhecidos que sabem o nome do outro — fez uma força hercúlea para virá-los na cama.

Edward era forte demais. Suas grandes mãos passeavam pela lateral do corpo de Isabella.

— Então você costuma arrastar desconhecidos para a sua cama?

— Apenas aqueles que estão me espionando enquanto eu estou tentando gozar.

— E são muitos?

— Essa informação você não precisa saber. — Acariciava o peito do rapaz abaixo de si.

Inclinou-se de modo que o seu nariz tocou o dele. Edward acariciava e apertava as suas nádegas. Os lábios de Bella rasparam o do técnico, duvidosa se seguiria em frente com o seu "objetivo". Sentia o corpo reclamar por um alívio, e estava sendo sincera ao confessar que seu desejo por transar era grande ao ponto de pensar em propor ao amigo Seth sexo de uma noite sem compromisso. Mas, ali estava um homem, praticamente desnudo e pronto para desvirginá-la. Ao contrário de Alice, ela não prezava por sua virgindade. Aquilo, para ela, resumia-se a um único pedaço de pele que tinha como _obrigação _fazê-la sentir dor em sua primeira vez. Perdê-la com um desconhecido, seria tão normal quanto beijar pela primeira vez o filho do padeiro, aos onze anos.

A ereção dura de Edward estava posicionada diretamente em sua entrada, no entanto havia uma camada de tecidos que impedia o contato direto. Mordendo-lhe por uma última vez o lóbulo da orelha, Bella grudou seus lábios aos de Edward.

Primeiramente em uma carícia singela. Em seguida, sua língua passou pelo lábio dele, entreabrindo-o. Sugava o inferior com lentidão, enquanto o gesto era repetido pelo técnico em seu superior. Edward enfiou sua língua dentro da boca da garota, simulando o ato sexual ao inseri-la e depois recuar. Com uma mão livre, Edward desceu a bermuda juntamente com a cueca, deixando o seu pênis enfim em liberdade.

Guiou a protuberância em direção à entrada de Isabella, que tencionou com presságio da invasão.

— Você é virgem, _Marie_? — perguntou antes de penetrá-la.

— O que isso importa?

— Eu vou repetir a pergunta: você é virgem?

— Não — ocultou os olhos para não revelar a mentira.

— Eu não tenho nenhum preservativo comigo.

— Merda! — Isabella praguejou, descendo de cima de Edward. — Eu acho que Renée tem alguma escondida dentro da gaveta. Não saia daqui.

Não demorou dez minutos até que a morena entrasse novamente no quarto portando uma caixa de preservativos na mão. Abriu o pacotinho prateado com o dente, segurando o látex com a mão. Envolveu o preservativo no membro de Edward, e voltou a sua posição. Da forma que estava, poderia controlar a penetração. Desceu sobre a ereção do técnico, e com uma única arqueada de quadril ele estava completamente dentro dela.

_Puta fodida merda!_

**#**

* * *

***** Períneo: É aquela região abaixo da vulva e próxima ao ânus.

***** Voyeur: Trata-se do individuo que obtém prazer sexual observando as pessoas (fazendo sexo ou não).

* * *

**N/A:** Foi bem divertido escrever esse capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado :) Não se esqueçam de deixarem um comentário ao final da leitura. Todo autor gosta de saber o que seus leitores estão achando de seus textos. Beijo da Annie. Tenho uma história com temática parecida a essa, se alguém se interessar:** fanfiction (ponto) net /s/8891726/1/Voyeur (troquem ponto pelo símbolo, ok?)**

**N/B:** Ai gente, eu ri muito da conversa da Bella com a Alice! Hahaha Alice toda envergonhada enquanto a Bella estava na maior naturalidade, doidinha pra apagar o fogo! LOL E, caramba, o que foi ela com o Edward? Babei! Agora vcs podem deixar comentários querendo assassinar a tia Annie por parar o capítulo desse jeito! Hahaha Brincadeira gente, façam isso não, mas comentem muito! Quero logo ver como continua a safadeza desses dois hahuahua Beijo, Lis.


	3. A Virgindade

**Obrigada, muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu adorei. Adorei saber que mesmo demorando meses para atualizar ainda tenho leitores *coraçõezinhos***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**:: A Virgindade ::**

Quando tinha o membro totalmente dentro da cavidade vaginal de Isabella, algo chamou atenção ao técnico de informática. Era um rapaz com pouco contato com o sexo oposto, mas já havia se deliciado com vários e diversos corpos femininos em vinte e três anos. No entanto, em nenhuma das experiências sexuais, escolhera mulheres virgens; eram todas experientes; sabedoras do que estavam fazendo em seu leito. Porém, sentira algo impedindo a _sua_ passagem por completo, algo que rompeu quando se enfiou dentro. Observando a garota abaixo de si, percebeu que ela tinha os lábios aprisionados pelos afiados dentes; suas costas estavam sendo marcadas pelas longas unhas, arranhando-o a carne. Os olhos castanhos, antes banhados de desejo, agora possuíam uma nuvem de pranto tentando ser oculta pelas pálpebras que ao perceberem o seu olhar de avaliação, fecharam-se.

— Você mentiu para mim — acoimou, olhando-a com os olhos acusatórios. Bella, porém, não lhe deu nenhuma resposta satisfatória. Tentou mexer-se, mas arrependeu-se tão logo sentiu uma ardência no meio de suas pernas.

Lera muito sobre como era a perda da virgindade. A ruptura do seu indesejado hímen e, mesmo estando preparada para a dor que era inevitável, tentava ocultar, em vão, o seu desconforto do homem desconhecido que a desvirginava. Mentira para _Anthony_ justamente para não fazê-lo desistir do sexo, mas também não contava que ele fosse com tanta _sede ao pote_ e a penetrasse em um único movimento de quadril.

— O que isso importa? — murmurou, querendo de alguma forma parar com aquele desconforto em sua intimidade. Mexer-se era algo impossível, pois qualquer movimento não premeditado a fazia sentir-se queimando. Não de desejo, logicamente. — Você vai continuar como uma estátua?

— Você _era_ virgem. — Desviou os olhos em direção ao local em que estavam unidos. Isabella mordeu o lábio.

— _Era_ — anuiu. — Agora, por obséquio, você poderia continuar?

Com espanto, a morena observou Edward afastar-se. Sentiu-se incompleta e estranha com a sensação de tê-lo _fora_ de si. Edward sentou-se de costas para Bella, ainda com a sua nudez exposta, e trouxe as mãos aos cabelos para desalinhá-los. Além de quase fazer sexo com a filha de sua vizinha, também iria _surrupiar_ a virgindade de sua única filha. As garotas prezavam por esse momento, não? Idealizavam um cenário de perfeição onde tudo aconteceria banhado da mais pura delicadeza. Mas ele fora um bruto, invadindo-a sem dó ou piedade. Forçando entrada e provavelmente machucando-a com a sua estupidez.

_"Ela não disse que era virgem",_ seu subconsciente avisava, impedindo que ele se sentisse ainda mais culpado por toda aquela situação. A culpa era primeiramente _sua_, por ter observado a garota enquanto ela estava em busca do prazer solitário. Em seguida, dela, que o arrastou para o seu quarto e praticamente lhe coagiu ao sexo. Não totalmente coagido, pois ele fora voluntarioso ao extremo ao consentir com toda aquela aventura entre dois desconhecidos — que moravam no mesmo prédio.

Edward estava de costas para Isabella, e tudo o que ela podia ver eram os músculos de suas costas retesando-se enquanto ele permanecia arrancando as madeixas com os dedos. Cobriu-se parcialmente com o lençol, e, ajoelhada, arrastou-se no colchão até parar logo atrás do técnico. Apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, sentindo a tensão em cada fibra muscular masculina.

— Eu não ligo a mínima para a minha virgindade — confessou em um timbre cúmplice. — _Anthony_, eu tenho uma amiga, seu nome é Alice. Ela, sim, preza por sua virgindade e esperará até estar casada para entregar-se ao homem que será o seu marido. Mas eu... — Seus lábios repuxaram-se em um sorriso. —... _eu_ não me importo com essa porra de hímen. Nunca idealizei a minha primeira vez; poderia ser com você, meus dedos ou até mesmo um vibrador. Ou qualquer outro homem que se voluntariasse a fazer esse _serviço_ por mim.

Ainda desconfortável com toda aquela situação, Edward desvencilhou-se das mãos que agora serpenteavam o seu abdômen, fazendo com que os ralos pelos naquela região se arrepiassem com o toque nada inocente. Uma das mãos delicadas de Isabella subia em direção ao peito, enquanto a outra fazia o caminho inverso, seguindo diretamente a uma área de sua virilha. O técnico não conteve o urro que escapou de sua garganta no momento que a palma da adolescente segurou a sua ereção.

— Não é algo saudável a se fazer, _Anthony_ — ela falava muito próximo à sua orelha usando uma voz bastante sensual, que transformou o seu cérebro em mingau. — deixar uma mulher insatisfeita. E, nesse exato momento, eu estou muito, muito insatisfeita com o seu serviço pela metade.

Edward não ouvira com muita clareza o que a garota atrás de si acabara de dizer; estava concentrado demais às carícias que recebia em sua extensão. Ela o segurava com cautela e receio, agarrando-o firmemente com os dedos, mas sem apertá-lo demais, e fazia movimentos de ascensão e recuo por toda a anatomia inchada.

— _Marie_... — gemeu o segundo nome da morena, fechando os olhos, embevecido de prazer, com o toque sensual que recebia. Guiou a própria mão para cima da de Isabella, instruindo-a a masturbar-lhe de forma eficiente e como gostava. Estava com um dilema interno, porque aquela mulher com sua inexperiência conseguia levá-lo ao limiar do prazer. A tortura que ela fazia em sua ereção estava quase o levando à borda do orgasmo. Egoísta seria, caso a deixasse insatisfeita, como ela estava. — Você precisa parar com isso... — Sua voz era puro desejo, embora a pedisse para cessar os movimentos, sua mente queria que ela continuasse.

— Você não quer que eu pare — ajoelhou-se novamente, deixando o lençol que a cobria parcamente deslizar de seu corpo, deixando-a novamente nua. Seus seios acariciavam a pele exposta do dorso do técnico. — Seu corpo está dizendo o contrário — murmurou em sua orelha, provocando-lhe ao morder-lhe a pele sensível do lóbulo. — Você quer isso, tanto quanto eu. E não tente negar, _Anthony_.

Abandonando o restante da consciência que ainda existia, Edward virou-se para ficar de frente à garota excitada. Não estava preparado para vê-la novamente sem roupas, demorando em apreciar seus pequenos, mas firmes seios. Eram rosados e delicados, como a dona deles. Seus mamilos eriçados eram um convite à sua língua sedenta e desejosa por chupar-lhe como se fosse um neném faminto em busca de sua alimentação.

Segurou-a firmemente na cintura, e quando seus olhos desceram até pousarem nos dedos, desviou-os novamente até o lençol branco abaixo da moça. Existia uma marca avermelhada maculando o tecido translúcido de algodão. Bella acompanhou o que o técnico tanto encarava, encontrando a marca da perda da sua estúpida virgindade: sangue.

— Bom, está feito. Eu não sou mais virgem, então por que continua hesitando? — Colocou a mão no ombro do técnico, em cima de sua tatuagem.

Havia algo nos homens tatuados que chamava a atenção da estudante, um _quê_ de sensualidade e sexualidade, independente do local marcado.

— Você quer realmente continuar com essa insanidade? — inquiriu-a intensamente, focando em seus olhos castanhos em busca de alguma perturbação. Porém, encontrou apenas a obstinação.

— Transar com você? — rebateu, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Se eu não estivesse obstinada a transar com você, por qual outro motivo eu o arrastaria ao meu quarto? Para lhe mostrar a minha coleção de meias? Os meus conjuntos de _lingerie_...?

— Você não está machucada? — Edward questionou-a novamente, ignorando a provocação anterior da moça; suas mãos teimosas subiram de sua cintura até pousá-las no topo dos seios da morena. Hesitante, ele a tocou ali, apertando-a delicadamente e beliscando os mamilos com os dedos.

O gemido de prazer dado por Isabella o incentivou a continuar com os toques. Embora a tivesse deitada novamente na cama, explorou igualmente o corpo esguio com suavidade, tentando dar a primeira vez merecida à moça que apenas queria conhecer os primórdios do prazer em uma relação sexual entre um homem e uma mulher.

Os beijos languidos espalhados pelo pescoço esbranquiçado e barriga lisa, deixaram-na novamente excitada, desejosa para que ele invadisse novamente o seu corpo.

Edward deslizou os dedos para o meio das pernas de Isabella, afastando-as, enquanto explorava a sua intimidade. Seu _botão mágico do prazer_ foi estimulado, recebendo como resposta os arqueios de Isabella, os gemidos e os pedidos para que ele terminasse logo com aquela tortura deliciosa, pois queria novamente sentir-se plenamente preenchida por ele... _e_ por tudo dele. Isabella estava úmida e pronta para a penetração, mas ele retardava o momento. Com medo de novamente se descontrolar ao ser esmagado pelo calor da moça e a machucar.

Então, surpreendendo aos dois, Edward impôs-se no meio das pernas de Isabella, distribuindo o seu peso para os braços para não esmagá-la com o seu peso. Isabella, com as pernas ao redor do técnico, ergueu-as, colocando os pés apoiados nas costas do rapaz, deixando-se mais aberta para ele. Edward guiou o membro inchado em direção à feminilidade da moça, forçando abertura com a "ponta" do membro. Bella conservava os lábios cativos aos dentes e as unhas fincadas ao ombro do técnico para exteriorizar a dor sentida com a invasão.

Ele forçou a passagem aos poucos, questionando-a se ela se sentia bem, se algo a machucava ou doía. Impaciente com tantas perguntas de alguém que ela nunca mais veria na vida fê-la irritada, em vez de venerada.

— Um dos princípios básicos, é não ter pressa, principalmente se a moça em questão ainda conserva a sua virgindade — Edward estava tortuosamente parado em seu ser. — Você é uma peça que precisa de conserto, um quebra-cabeça que precisa de paciência para ser montada, a mesma paciência de quem se atreve a resolver um cubo mágico. Você já tentou resolver um cubo mágico, _Marie_?

Houve a primeira investida, Bella fechou os olhos para manter em sua memória o prazer sentido com o ato da invasão. Não havia aquela dor de outrora, pois não existia mais o hímen.

— Eu não tenho paciência para essas coisas — resmungou.

— Por isso que você nunca conseguiu gozar, quando se toca. Você é uma daquelas pessoas impacientes e que focam o objetivo apenas no... Merda, você é apertada demais.

Levou a mão até o clitóris inchado da moça, arrancando um gemido dela.

— O que você sente quando eu a toco aqui?

— Você está, realmente, querendo dialogar enquanto transamos?

— Não são vocês, mulheres, que conseguem fazer duas, três coisas ao mesmo tempo?

— Merda, _Anthony_, ou eu bem me concentro em suas palavras ou... em você me fodendo.

Edward mordeu a linha do maxilar da morena, descendo com os beijos até a garganta.

— Quando você se toca, está focada no que receberá em troca, o orgasmo. Você não pode manipular o seu corpo, mas pode usá-lo ao seu favor. Por exemplo, se você se masturba visando o orgasmo esquecerá que o que leva a ele são os toques em suas áreas erógenas ao serem estimuladas. Mas se você se toca, apenas por se tocar, para descobrir-se, uma coisa levará a outra e você gozará, espontaneamente. Sem precisar apelar a nada.

Virou-os na cama.

— Você com esses longos cabelos e suada está parecendo uma amazona montada em seu cavalo. Lógico que o cavalo em questão não sou eu, mas... — olhou-a e sorriu perversamente antes de declarar: —, cavalgue em mim.

Na posição em que estavam Bella sentia que a penetração era mais... Profunda, e ele a tocava em pontos desconhecidos a quando estava na trivial _papai e mamãe_.

Mesmo não sabendo o que deveria fazer — para uma adolescente curiosa, ela estava assemelhando-se a uma leiga na área do sexo. Porém, o homem que estava com ela era alguém experiente e que tivera em sua cama uma diversidade de mulheres para satisfazer-lhe. Agindo apenas guiada por impulso, colocou as mãos espalmadas no busto do técnico, em busca de apoio, antes de erguer o quadril, fazendo com que o membro escapasse de sua feminilidade. Ele a ajudava, segurando-a no quadril, para também guiar os seus movimentos. Observando e atentando-se aos olhos fechados de Edward, Bella desceu lentamente sobre a ereção, afundando-a em seu ser, gritando com o prazer causado pela plenitude de ser preenchida.

Edward às vezes colaborava, investindo o quadril de encontro ao seu, fazendo-a morder os lábios para ocultar o gemido gutural que certamente deslizaria de seus lábios se deixasse a emoção tomar conta do seu ser. Ele segurava os seus seios e beliscava os mamilos enquanto ela comandava a penetração. Sentia-se poderosa por poder controlar o ritmo das investidas. Notava que ele sempre a apertava mais na cintura quando aumentava o ritmo, os lábios de Edward estavam separados, e a respiração errática, quando ele os virou novamente na cama.

O compasso que ele entrava e saia aumentou... o suor deslizava na pele clara do técnico, deixando-o brilhante. Os gemidos partidos dele aumentaram, pois ele estava em busca do seu prazer que havia, de forma egoísta, esquecido de levá-la junto — quando atingiu o orgasmo.

Despencou o peso em cima da adolescente, que teve problemas com a respiração com aquele homem grande em cima de si. Ele respirava ofegante, e Isabella apenas tentava afastar-se dele, empurrando-o pelo ombro. Edward rolou para o outro lado, afastando-se da moça que começava a cobrir-se com o lençol. O esgar em sua face demonstrava a sua frustração. Edward virou-se, ficando de frente a Isabella para analisar a sua feição.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Bella não respondeu de imediato. Tinha os seus braços cruzados e fitava o teto.

Edward levantou-se, indo colher do chão as peças de suas roupas, vestindo-as. Encarou o relógio; quase seis horas da tarde. Renée Swan poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Quando ele estava vestido, Bella virou-se em sua direção, e disparou:

— Você me deve um maldito orgasmo, _Anthony_! — vociferou.

— Vou ficar em dívida com você, Isabella. — Usou o primeiro nome da moça, fazendo com que seus olhos castanhos ficassem tão largos quanto um disco. — Sua mãe chegará em breve, onde está o computador?

O queixo de Isabella certamente estava tocando e beijando o solo de seu quarto, enquanto lutava para esconder seu corpo do técnico de informática.

— Você... você é _Edward Cullen_? O vizinho louco que é técnico de informática?

O riso gutural do técnico explodiu no aposento da morena.

— Bom, se eu sou louco, eu não sei. Mas, sim, eu sou Edward.

Merda!

Era tudo o que Isabella conseguia pensar.

* * *

**Hmmm... alguém desejando loucamente me dar um tapa virtual por parar justamente nessa parte? Ninguém? *risos***

**Próximo (e penúltimo) capítulo nós teremos algo interessante. Bella está altamente encrencada com a descoberta final sobre o técnico de informática. **

**Bom, próximo capítulo: "O Orgasmo", e eu postarei muito em breve, mas, enquanto isso deixem reviews para animar o coração dessa autora carente. *-***

**Obrigada a minha beta linda Lis que betou esse cacetinho safado para mim e que sempre surta com os títulos dos emails. **

**Mil beijos, Annie.**


	4. O Plano

**Olá! Demorei um pouco (mais uma vez) para aparecer, mas são as complicações da vida real e aos obstáculos de escrever 5 fanfics ao mesmo tempo! Mas, depois de muito perrengue, aqui está o capítulo 4 de ED.**

**Obrigada minha beta linda (Lis) que betou esse cacetinho do amor bem rapidinho 33**  
**E agradecer aos leitores que comentaram no capítulo passado e àqueles que não desistirão da fanfic.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**:: O Plano ::**

Bella parecia ter adentrado em uma espécie de transe, pois não conseguia esboçar alguma reação após ouvir a revelação de Anthony — ou Edward. O técnico de informática que nada tinha de um velho, barrigudo e com grossos pelos cobrindo a face. "Surpresa" era pouco para descrever o seu estado. Já vestido, Edward esperava as coordenadas de onde estava o computador de Renée Swan. Não satisfeita e desejando despejar sobre o _mentiroso_ uma série de impropérios, cobriu o corpo desnudo com o lençol e levantou com seu orgulho em frangalhos até o quarto da mãe. Ele a seguia com um sorriso divertido na face; chegando lá, indicou-lhe o aparelho e marchou para longe dele a fim de tomar um banho.

Com outras roupas, esperou que o técnico finalizasse o seu serviço estando sentada no sofá da sala completamente emburrada. Como se não bastasse ter mentido acerca de sua identidade, tirara a sua virgindade sem ao menos lhe presentear com um _fodido_ orgasmo! O que, em sua concepção, era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. Apenas em pensar que podia ter experimentado o ponto alto do prazer seguindo fielmente as dicas encontradas na revista, sentia vontade de socá-lo. Primeiro por estar lhe bisbilhotando como um _voyeur_; por atrapalhar a sua masturbação e, claro, pelo orgasmo roubado!

Poucos minutos haviam se passado quando ouviu o barulho de chaves e na sequência a porta se abrir revelando a silhueta da mãe, cercada por sacolas de compras. Ela agradecia brevemente a um jovenzinho pela ajuda. Sem um segundo olhar à sala, não percebeu a filha sentada no sofá, com os braços cruzados enquanto balançava os pés, nervosa. Apenas ao voltar tornou-se ciente da presença de Bella.

— Aí está você! — Caminhou até parar em frente à filha. Ao perceber a sua expressão, preocupou-se. — Que cara é essa, Bella?

— Estou com a cara normal, mamãe. — Forçou um sorriso.

— E então o técnico já instalou o meu programa? Que horas ele chegou? Ele atrapalhou você?

— Ele está no seu quarto. — Apontou indiferente à porta do quarto da mãe. — Não tem muito tempo. E sim, ele me atrapalhou. Muito!

— Sinto muito por isso, bebê. Prometo que na próxima vez eu marco em um horário que você esteja na escola.

— Haverá uma próxima vez?

— Nunca se sabe... — riu. — Eu vou preparar um lanche para Edward, ele deve estar faminto. Você quer algo?

— Não, obrigada.

Acompanhou com os olhos a mãe dirigir-se até a cozinha americana. Procurou no armário o pão e na geladeira o peito de peru para preparar um sanduíche natural. Parou para pensar que por pouco a mãe não flagrou a filha debaixo daquele que deveria estar preocupando-se na instalação de um programa e não contemplando as curvas do corpo da filha de sua "cliente". Principalmente o paraíso escondido entre as belíssimas pernas da morena que Edward fazia questão de relembrar enquanto buscava o _pen drive_ no bolso do jeans para iniciar a instalação.

Irritada pelo prazer não alcançado e por ter se entregado ao seu vizinho, levantou bufando e foi ao seu quarto. Lá, buscou novamente o _notebook_ e procurou na internet mais informações sobre o artigo que estava lendo. Havia uma atualização: "Aprenda as técnicas do sexo oral e enlouqueça o seu parceiro".

Completamente interessada no conteúdo, fez uma leitura atenta a cada parágrafo.

"Após recebermos muitos pedidos sobre as dicas e técnicas do sexo oral, iniciaremos este artigo com uma pergunta: você, mulher, sabe fazer realmente um bom sexo oral em seu parceiro? Isso nada mais é que uma das milhares de preliminares que antecedem o sexo e que são tão estimulantes e prazerosas quanto o ato em si. De acordo com a sexóloga convidada, o sexo oral é prazeroso para o homem por alguns fatores; a língua é uma parte do corpo macia, úmida, quente e tem a firmeza necessária para a estimulação do pênis. Para o homem, a sua área mais sensível é a glande. Popularmente chamada de "cabeça do pênis", essa área seria como clitóris é para uma mulher..."

O que se sucedia no artigo era claramente um "passo a passo" de como fazer um sexo oral. Distraiu-se momentaneamente ao ouvir risos provindos da sala e, curiosa, desligou o notebook — salvando antes a página com o artigo — e seguindo em direção às vozes.

Ao chegar encontrou a mãe e Edward sentados como velhos conhecidos enquanto bebericavam uma xícara com café. Emburrada e sem uma segunda olhada aos dois caminhou até a geladeira para servir-se com um copo d'água.

— Acredita que Edward recusou o meu salpicão de atum? — Renée perguntou diretamente à filha, com a testa franzida.

Agradeceu por estar com os lábios ocupados para não precisar responder prontamente ao inquérito.

— É mesmo? — perguntou com uma falsa indiferença.

— Sim. Ele me disse que você preparou uma _comidinha_ para ele.

Bella engasgou com a própria saliva e tinha certeza que estava com as bochechas coloridas de vermelho.

— Não foi bem uma _comida_, Sra. Swan. Algo bem leve e básico, entende? Só uma simples e comum salada de frutas. Como tem pouco tempo que eu comi, estou satisfeito. Mas logo, logo ficarei faminto de novo.

— Então leve um pouco do salpicão, menino! Não seja teimoso! E também farei uma marmita para você levar para o seu tio. Não demoro!

E dizendo isto, ergueu-se do sofá e caminhando até a cozinha. Bella respirava aliviada que a mãe não era esperta o bastante para compreender as indiretas. Mas ela entendia perfeitamente o que o petulante técnico quis dizer através da metáfora barata de "alimentação fraca". Era a sua primeira vez fazendo sexo, então não podia agir como uma mulher experiente naquela modalidade. Mas ele também não precisava esfregar na sua cara que o sexo que tiveram matou a sua fome — momentaneamente —, mas que não fora suficiente para saciá-la.

Depois de fazer a marmita com o salpicão e entregá-la a Edward, Renée despediu-se do rapaz alegando que precisava testar o novo programa, deixando-os a sós.

— Acho que está na minha hora. — anunciou levantando-se do sofá, e seguindo até a porta.

Bella o acompanhou, mas não por educação. Precisava trancar a porta.

— Foi um _prazer_ conhecer você, Isabella.

— Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo! — retrucou, mal humorada.

— Agradeça a sua mãe pela gentileza de preparar essa marmita para eu e o meu tio.

— Você está me devendo à porra de um orgasmo, Edward, Anthony ou o diabo que seja o seu nome!

Edward não conteve a gargalhada na garganta, deixando a moça ainda mais irritada.

— Apartamento 143. Se você quiser aparecer, será bem-vinda!

— Pois vá esperando sentado! Tenha uma _péssima_ noite!

E dito isso, fechou a porta com tudo na cara do técnico. Bufou novamente até o seu quarto.

No dia seguinte arrumou-se normalmente para seguir a mais um dia de aula. Ao contrário da última vez que estivera na escola, não ansiava chutar para longe a sua virgindade. Sua busca agora era por alguém que lhe desse um mínimo orgasmo. Precisava daquilo que não teve com Edward/Anthony.

O técnico filho de uma mãe!

No horário do almoço, ela e Alice buscaram a refeição na cantina da escola e seguiram até a costumeira escadaria próxima ao estacionamento onde os alunos estavam reunidos para apreciar o sol daquela tarde. Depois de perguntar a Alice como estava seu relacionamento com Jasper e perceber a fisionomia da amiga desabar, mudou de assunto.

— Eu consegui alguém para tirar a minha virgindade!

Os olhos de Alice quase pularam para fora das órbitas.

— Você o quê?

— Consegui alguém para transar. — mordeu casualmente um pedaço da maçã. — Eu gostei.

— Eu não acredito! — Alice praticamente berrou após a sua revelação. Isabella a encarou com a testa franzida, os demais estudantes na escadaria que olhavam para as duas com reprovação.

— Você pode falar mais alto, Alice. — Semicerrou os olhos para a amiga.

Ainda em choque com a revelação recente, apenas conseguiu tapar a boca com a mão.

— Bella... Sua... _Sua pervertida_!

— O que há de errado em transar aos dezoito anos?

— É errado!

— Desculpe, Alice, mas não sou obrigada a seguir a sua religião de só transar aos cinquenta e cinco anos, com uma pessoa que não conheço sexualmente. Você sabia que muitos casais são incompatíveis na cama?

— E o que você sabe sobre incompatibilidade? — rebateu Alice. — Você... _fez isso_ com um único homem, não tem nenhuma base para fazer comparações! Portanto, seu argumento é inválido.

— É só procurar na internet que encontrará milhares de relatos de casais que estão juntos há mais de dez anos e tem uma vida sexual bem... — Bella suspirou. — O fato é que... Ah, Alice. Esquece! Não estou a fim de discutir com você sobre sexo e as suas crenças religiosas.

— Me perdoe, Bella. Só que eu acho que você merece algo melhor que entregar a sua virgindade a um homem totalmente desconhecido.

— Perder a virgindade com um desconhecido é a melhor coisa a se fazer, Alice. Com um namorado, você ficara insegura se ele vai gostar, se vai dar certo, o que ele lhe dirá no dia seguinte, se a beijará quando acordar em seus braços... Essas cobranças não existem com um desconhecido.

— Se ele me amar não vai se importar se eu não for boa de cama. — Alice mordeu o lábio, constrangida. — Ao contrário, iria me ensinar às coisas as quais gostava. E com isso construiríamos a nossa sintonia sexual.

Bella ficou muda diante das últimas palavras da amiga. Terminou o almoço sem oferecer nenhuma réplica. Depois de comer, saiu sem se despedir de Alice para seguir até a quadra de esportes da escola. Era o treino das líderes de torcida e, ironicamente, Bella era a capitã.

— Vamos lá, meninas! — A treinadora Nikki apitou chamando a atenção das garotas que estavam se exercitando individualmente ou em duplas por toda a quadra.

Formaram-se um círculo ao redor de Nikki, todas empenhadas em ouvir as orientações da treinadora.

— Nós temos duas semanas antes de o campeonato começar. Como acontece todos os anos, a nossa escola ficará aberta por um período de uma semana onde ocorrerão os jogos de basquete e futebol. — Enquanto falava, Nikki caminhava de um lado a outro com a postura rígida, como um general. — Os nossos meninos são os melhores, e o título tem que continuar sendo nosso. Trouxe aqui uma nova coreografia para ensaiarmos, vocês precisam gravar o máximo possível para que possamos treinar um pouco.

Nikki colocou a música para tocar para que ensaiassem. Passou a coreografia duas vezes antes de as meninas repetirem os passos — errando em alguns momentos — sem a orientação de Nikki.

— Amanhã à tarde nós continuaremos. Estão dispensadas.

Bella saiu da quadra completamente molhada de suor, com os pompons em mãos, a blusinha mostrando a barriga e um short-saia curtíssimo. Buscou na mochila a sua garrafinha com água e uma toalhinha.

(...)

Fazia uma semana que Bella e Alice não trocavam uma palavra ou sms. A morena sentia falta das conversas com a amiga, mas certas coisas não podia confessar à puritana Alice Brandon. Principalmente que perdera a sua virgindade com um homem que, além de ser um desconhecido, morava no mesmo prédio que ela.

Então ela se aproximou de Rosalie Hale, que era popularmente conhecida entre os garotos por ser desejada pela maioria, mas escolhia a dedo quem seriam os sortudos que deixaria conhecer as minúcias de seu corpo perfeito. E em um dos encontros com a loura após os treinos, na quadra, surgiu o assunto que interessava à Isabella.

— Eu não acredito que você nunca fez um boquete! — Rosalie exclamou, deixando a toalha escorregar por seu corpo, deixando-a completamente nua. A nudez não era algo que ela se envergonhava.

— Eu era virgem até uma semana atrás — rebateu Bella.

— Mas você tem contato com o cara?

— Ele mora no meu prédio. Desde o ocorrido não nos esbarramos. Ele pode ser do tipo nerd, que não sai de casa, mas ele parecia muito... sociável.

— E ele não te deu um orgasmo.

— Não — sibilou.

— O que significa que você precisa se vingar.

— Me vingar? — repetiu Bella.

— Claro, meu amor! Pagar na mesma moeda! Você era virgem e o seu hímen era um empecilho para que você obtivesse o seu prazer, mas ele foi egoísta. Muito egoísta!

— E como eu o faria pagar?

— Nunca teve aulas de história, meu amor? Código de Hamurabi. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Ele precisa sentir na pele o que é ser levada ao topo da montanha, quase chegando ao cume e, de repente, derrapar e ficar sem o prazer.

— E como eu faria isso? — perguntou, curiosa.

Rosalie sorriu maliciosamente.

— Primeiro você precisa atraí-lo até a quadra. Homens têm uma espécie de tara por garotas com uniforme de colegial, imagine quando ele a vir com a sua roupa de líder de torcida. Use aquela que usamos no campeonato na escola de Tacoma. Ele vai enlouquecer!

— Continue — Bella incentivou. — Mas como eu o faria vir até a quadra?

— Você é uma boa atriz, Swan. Diga que quebrou a perna, perdeu um dedo, está com a vagina partida em duas bandas, mas faça o cara vir até a quadra!

— E então...?

— Você irá seduzi-lo e fazer o que aprendeu no artigo e acrescente aquelas dicas que eu lhe dei dois dias atrás. Você se lembra de tudo?

— Tudo.

— Ótimo. Mas não deixe que ele use o seu corpinho. O objetivo é fazê-lo sofrer. Muito.

— Certo. Acho que já entendi. Só temos um problema.

— Qual?

— Eu não sei o número dele.

Meia hora depois, a treinadora estava atrasada quinze minutos para o treino da semana. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para ligar para a mãe e começar a Etapa Número Um do seu plano de fazer Edward sentir na pele o que era ter o orgasmo privado.

— Oi, mãe — disse assim que Renée atendeu a chamada.

— Por que está me ligando? Esqueceu novamente a chave do seu carro?

— Hum... não.

— E por que está ligando?

— Você sabe quem é Rosalie... Rosalie Hale? A antiga capitã das líderes de torcida?

— Lembro...

— Contei a ela que você conhece um técnico muito bom! A mãe dela... Precisa urgentemente de um programa eficiente para instalar em sua locadora. Ela precisa do número dele.

— Ah, meu bem. Não sei se Edward estaria disponível.

— Dê o número e ela mesma verifica se ele está disponível ou não.

— Está bem. Anote o número.

Renée ditou os números do celular de Edward e Bella salvou, vitoriosa, em sua lista de contatos. Quarenta minutos de atraso de Nikki e foi decretado que não haveria treino. Rosalie piscou para Bella, que entendeu o recado. Ela se trancou em uma cabine do banheiro e discou o número do técnico de informática. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque, com uma voz rouca e sensual.

— Oi.

— Edward? — murmurou.

Deitado em sua cama, Edward levou o aparelho à face para observar o número da pessoa que ligava. Não o reconheceu.

— Quem é?

— Bella. Bella Swan. Ou Marie. Ah, me desculpe, seu nome é Anthony.

— Deixe de besteira, Bella. O meu nome é Edward. O que você quer?

— Para que a grosseira?

— Eu estava dormindo. Seja breve.

— Eu liguei porque preciso de você.

— Desculpe?

— Eu sou a capitã das líderes de torcida da minha escola. E também sou a responsável por gravar todas as coreografias e depois passar as outras meninas. Estava treinando, sozinha, e quebrei o meu tornozelo. Aliás, tenho certeza. Está doendo. Muito.

— Onde você está?

— Na escola. É bem pertinho da minha casa. Sabe onde fica...

—... eu sei onde é a escola secundária, Bella. Já fui um estudante.

— Desculpe. Você pode vir me buscar?

— E a sua mãe?

— Renée está em Port Angeles... revelando algumas fotos.

— Não tem como ligar para outra pessoa?

— Não! Só você.

— Certo. Chego em vinte minutos.

Ele desligou a chamada.

**#**

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo sem lemon, mas nem só de sacanagem viverá ED! hahaha**  
**Título do próximo capítulo: O Orgasmo.**  
**Comentem muito que eu tentarei postar no próximo fim de semana!**  
**Beijos, beijos,**  
**Annie.**


End file.
